Una mirada
by Gara Downey
Summary: La noche antes de partir hacia el norte del muro, el vino alienta a Galahad a confesar a Tristan algo que llevaba escondiendo mucho tiempo...


****Título: Una mirada.

Película: El Rey Arturo.

Pareja: Tristan y Galahad.

Palabras: 3288.

Rating: M.

Tanto la historia como los personajes no me pertenecen (demos gracias a ello para conservar la salud mental), simplemente los tomo prestados para dejar volar la imaginación, por diversión y para divertir a aquellos que lo lean.

* * *

**Una mirada**

Lo observas desde la distancia, como mima su espada, como la acaricia con sus manos de dedos largos, ásperas tras incontables batallas en estos interminables y tediosos quince años, únicamente aliviados por su presencia, por sus comentarios no siempre apropiados, algunos con exceso de ironía amarga enmascarados con una tensa y leve sonrisa burlesca. Y anhelas como si se tratara de la libertad que tanto mereces, y que al fin está al alcance de tu mano, que no sea esa espada a la que dedique su cariño.

Tu mirada se cruza con la de él y te sientes descubierto, desnudo ante esos ojos oscuros, profundos y repletos de inteligencia que disfrutan al ver la sangre brotar del cuerpo de sus oponentes. Es imposible que lea tus pensamientos, pero aún así agachas la cabeza y miras a otra parte. Te atreves a mirar de reojo, sólo para descubrir que su atención ya no reposa en ese arma que en sus manos se vuelve mortal, sino en ti. Te reprendes a ti mismo por ser tan infantil y vigilarlo como si fueras una chiquilla enamorada e impresionada por un romano de alta cuna. El suelo vuelve a ser la cosa más interesante en los alrededores.

Te embarga la melancolía sin poder evitarlo en un momento en el que deberías estar pletórico, después de todo ya tienes tu ansiada libertad. Pronto Arturo irrumpirá en la fiesta con los salvoconductos y podrás alejarte de los romanos, las batallas, la sangre y la muerte para volver a casa. Un motivo para celebrar y sin embargo estás tirado en una silla, lamentándote con terrible pesar por no volver a verlo. Te enfadas contigo mismo por no ser capaz de decirle lo que sientes y tratas de convencerte de que no mueves ni un solo dedo porque ya es tarde, porque vuestros caminos se separan. Escondes así la cobardía al pensar en el rechazo. Soportas las burlas romanas, pero no serías capaz de soportar algo así. No de él.

Gawain se deja caer en la silla a tu lado con una enorme jarra de vino. Te la ofrece con una sonrisa porque él te conoce, sabe lo que te reconcome por dentro y te brinda la oportunidad de dejar esas pensamientos. Y tanto como para no ser desagradecido, como para celebrar por algo que realmente debía ser celebrado, la tomas entre tus manos y tragas y tragas hasta acabártela de un solo golpe. Con un golpe seco dejas la jarra contra la mesa y te echas a reír junto a tu compañero. Gawain te pasa un brazo sobre los hombros y te anima a buscar más bebida entre risas. En cuanto se asegura que estás medianamente "bien", sigue a una muchacha entre piropos y ríes con fuerza.

Apuras el vino como si la garganta te ardiera, porque quieres olvidar, porque realmente quieres celebrar que seguís con vida, que habéis logrado lo que muchos compañeros dejaron atrás. Sigues entre el gentío el camino tomado por Gawain, ahora sentado en una silla con una bella mujer sobre sus muslos y por un momento deseas ser como él. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente llevarte una chica a una posada y retozar con ella? Te es imposible.

Entre risas le demuestras que aún con copas de más eres capaz de lanzar mejor que él un cuchillo. Ríes hasta que una presencia abrumadora a tu espalda te corta la respiración. Sabes que es él por su aroma a tierra mojada y a manzana. Lanza el cuchillo a tu lado y vuelves a respirar cuando te echas a un lado. Te mira y tú simplemente miras a Gawain y lo imitas, echándote a reír cuando esas palabras tan simples que esconden una arrogancia propia de ti resuenan sobre las risas de los que te rodean. Tomas otro largo trago y tu mirada vuelve a toparse con la de él. Otra vez. Y de nuevo reaccionas igual, mirando al suelo. Das media vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Arturo a lo lejos, casi dando media vuelta.

La noticia cae como un balde de agua fría sobre ti. Crees, al igual que tus compañeros que se trata de una broma, pero no lo es. Discutís, no estáis dispuestos a morir así. Vuestra parte estaba cumplida y ahora pretenden que marchéis a la tumba. La muerte está asegurada y en ese momento la libertad que te endulzaba la boca se transforma en un sabor amargo.

-Sí, todos vamos a morir algún día. Si lo que temes es morir a manos de un sajón, quédate en casa.

Y no lo soportas. No soportas su actitud, que sea capaz de arriesgas de ese modo su vida, como si no le importara, como si nadie fuera a lamentar su muerte. Y tienes ganas de hacerle tragar esa estúpida manzana por la fuerza y patearlo con fuerza. La sangre te hierve y no sabes si el vino tiene algo que ver, pero no puedes quedarte al margen.

-¡Si tanto ansías morir, puedes morirte ahora mismo! ¡Mi vida aún tiene algún valor!

Intentas controlarte pero no atiendes a razones. Te mira y o te estás imaginando cosas o te mira con sorna mientras sigue comiendo impasible esa manzana. Deseas que ojalá se atragante, aunque es la ira la que piensa por ti ahora. No serías capaz de darle la espalda ni a él, ni a Arturo ni a tus compañeros, pero te sientes impotente y dolido. Te excusabas de que no había tiempo, ahora tienes la oportunidad de dejarle las cosas claras a Tristan. Y por un momento dejas que la ira y el vino te guíen, pero el miedo termina venciendo, así que te quedas parado junto a tu caballo, sobre el lomo del cual dejas caer tu cabeza mientras lo acaricias. Podrías morir. Podría morir él.

-Es sólo otra batalla más que librar.

Te sobresalta el sonido de la voz de Tristan. Te abochornas por tus ojos rojos y humedecidos por la rabia y la impotencia. No te gusta que te vea así, como si fueras débil y no el guerrero que eres. Está apoyado contra la puerta de la cuadra y mantiene su mirada sobre tu caballo, al cual acaricia tranquilamente, como quien no quiere la cosa. No sabes si intenta darte ánimos o si se ría de ti como hace tantas otras veces. Sientes el peso de la culpa sobre ti por haberle dicho aquellas cosas que realmente no querías decir.

-Yo…yo…-se te atragantan las palabras.- Quiero discul –comienzas a decir, pero te interrumpe.

-Está bien –se limita a responderte, desviando la mirada del animal para encontrarse con la tuya. Por un momento no sabes qué decir. Te sientes incómodo, pues estáis a solas. Ahora no tienes el respaldo de Gawain.

-Realmente quise que te atragantaras con esa estúpida manzana –intentas actuar con normalidad, aunque la voz te tiembla ligeramente. Escuchas su risa ronca mientras se echa a un lado para que puedas abrir la puerta y salir a reunirte con él. Te dejas caer sobre la madera, suspirando.

-No quiero morir.-

-Lo sé.-

-No quiero que mueras.-

Esta vez no te responde, se queda en silencio, pero sientes su mirada sobre ti mientras intentas aparentar que hay algo realmente interesante en el suelo de las caballerizas. Clavas la mirada en un saco de alfalfa y tragas duro. La luz de la antorcha frente a ti se ve aplacada por una sombra. Lo escuchas respirar hondo frente a ti, pero no apartas la mirada del suelo. No puedes. No sabes qué te molesta más, si actuar como un cobarde o permitir que te intimide de esa forma.

–No puedo prometerte que alguno de nosotros caiga, pues no puedo hablar por los demás. Sin embargo, sí que puedo prometerte que yo no moriré.-

Las palabras te pillan por sorpresa y resulta imposible para ti no mirarlo. ¿Vuelve a burlarse o esas palabras son tan sinceras como suenan? Te topas con una sonrisa torcida y una mirada cálida. Es ahora o nunca. Te infundes valor a ti mismo. Recurres al vino que has tragado como loco antes de que la "fiesta" se fuera a pique y tomas de los hombros al hombre que inunda tus pensamientos acercándolo a ti y pegas tus labios a los de él. No te atreves a hacer nada más, así que rápidamente apartas tus manos de él y lo miras con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción o burla.

Te sonríe.

Te sonríe realmente, sin ningún tipo de sorna y aunque tratas de tranquilizarte, te es imposible. Esa sonrisa te ha robado el aire y eres incapaz de moverte. Estático, ves como ahora se acerca él a ti por propia voluntad. Te agarra el rostro con sus manos ásperas, esas con las que tanto has soñado, y cierras los ojos sin ser capaz de creértelo en el momento en el que saca su lengua y la pasa por tus labios. Aspiras el olor a manzana, te embriaga su olor propio. Tiemblas y su boca se entreabre para dejar escapar un suspiro. Ignorabas que era eso lo que él estaba buscando hasta que es demasiado tarde y su lengua ya recorre tu boca con una lentitud exasperante, pero deliciosa. Notas el sabor a manzana y alcohol y crees tocar el cielo.

Te aventuras a rodear su cuello con tus brazos, estrechándolo contra ti. Tantas veces te preguntaste cómo se sentiría deslizar tus dedos en su pelo y jugar con esas trenzas que lo adornan. Y es una pregunta que no piensas dejar sin respuesta. Enredas tus dedos entre sus mechones. Su tacto en la realidad es mucho más reconfortante en todos y cada uno de los sueños tan vívidos que has tenido.

Se aleja de ti y no tiene que decirte que tu rostro está teñido de rojo porque ya lo sabes. Jugueteas con el pelo en su nuca y tras sopesarlo durante unos segundos, te atreves a hacer aquello que siempre habías querido: tocar el tatuaje en sus pómulos. Con la punta de los dedos trazas las dos líneas embelesado. Vuelves a mirarlo a los ojos como despertando de un letargo y en ellos brilla el deseo y apostarías que, por primera vez desde que lo conoces, también hay un leve rastro de incredulidad.

Sonríes sin poder evitarlo y sigues el recorrido de tus dedos por su mejilla hasta tocar sus labios. Es más agradable tocarlo con los labios, pero necesitas memorizar sus rasgos ahora que tienes la oportunidad. Puede que para él no seas más que un juego o una forma de pasar el tiempo antes de la batalla, pero no te importa. Querías tocarlo y lo has logrado, has conseguido más de lo que habías esperado jamás: tener su atención sólo para ti.

Atrapa tus dedos con los dientes suavemente y luego desliza la lengua lenta y seductoramente. Su cuerpo se enciende y suspiras provocando que una sonrisa surque su rostro mientras continúa torturándote de ese modo. Apartas la mano, pero la atrapa y la guía hasta su cuello, donde no has dejado de acariciarle. Piensas que volverá a besarte y tu cuerpo se estremece de solo pensarlo, pero sus labios pasan de largo hasta tu cuello, tirando de la piel con los dientes, mordisqueando y lamiendo las marcas que deja tras su paso. En acto reflejo expones aún más tu cuello dándole vía libre, prácticamente gritándole que eres suyo, que te haga todo lo que quiera porque no te opondrías a ello aunque así lo quisieras.

Antes de darte cuenta, te tiene contra la pared y las prendas de la parte superior de tu cuerpo han desaparecido. Sus hábiles manos acarician su pecho, tu abdomen y espalda y suspiras. Abandona tu cuello, descendiendo en un camino de besos, mordiscos y lamidas hasta el borde de tus pantalones. Se te encoge el estómago y retienes el aire en tus pulmones. Miras hacia abajo, encontrándolo arrodillado frente a ti y no puedes evitar pensar en lo morbosa que es la situación. Tienes a un gran guerrero arrodillado frente a ti, besándote y tocándote solo a ti y quieres sentirte especial. Sientes los labios secos y te los lames sin poder apartar la mirada de él. Se deshace de tus pantalones obligándote a levantar primero una pierna y luego la otra. Los arroja a un lado y con una sonrisa que calificas de traviesa, sostiene una de tus piernas y pega su rostro a ella, acariciándola con el vello facial, ascendiendo lentamente en un nuevo camino serpenteante de besos.

A medida que asciende tu respiración se vuelve más rápida, anticipándote a lo que es capaz de hacer. Clava la mirada en tu miembro ya duro y te muerdes el labio en una mezcla curiosa entre avergonzado y excitado. Abre la boca y tú abres los ojos. No te lo puedes creer. Suelta el aire contra tu miembro y jadeas. No puedes creerte que esto esté pasando. Temes despertar de golpe, antes de que esa boca sea capaz de tocarte. Pero lo hace y nada se desvanece a tu alrededor. No despiertas en tu lecho con una erección de caballo, cubierto de sudor y terriblemente frustrado.

Es real, tan real que cuando ves como se introduce tu miembro en su cálida boca y lo acaricia con su lengua tienes que cerrar los ojos con fuerza porque consideras que es demasiado para tu cordura y no puedes soportarlo. Gimes sin poder controlarte, tu mano se aferra a su pelo y tiras suavemente de él. Sientes el roce de sus dientes por tu extensión, sus manos tocando tus testículos, su lengua lamiendo sin prisas. Te tiemblan las piernas y su nombre se escapa repetidas veces a medida que te acercas al final. Se lo mete al completo repetidas veces hasta que te entregas al clímax pronunciando su nombre roncamente.

Tan pronto como termina y tratas de recuperar el aire que has perdido de golpe, te das cuenta de lo ocurrido y la vergüenza se apodera de ti. Inclinas la cabeza muy lentamente, preparado para cualquier cosa. O eso pensabas hasta que Tristán te sonríe mientras pasa el dorso de su mano por su boca, limpiando todo rastro de tu esencia. Se yergue acariciándote, terminando su recorrido en tu trasero. Lo agarra con sus grandes manos, lo apretuja aprovechando para acercar tu cuerpo al suyo. Sientes su erección contra ti y jadeas. Te recorre un hormigueo morboso al imaginarte tocándolo, acariciándolo.

Te coge la mano y la guía por el interior de la prenda superior. Lo ves cerrar los ojos y te libera de su agarre, dándote vía libre para que toques y acaricies todo cuanto gustes. Y no sabes si es lo que espera de ti, pero imitas sus movimientos deslizando la prenda por sus musculosos brazos hasta que cae pesadamente al suelo. Te tiemblas las manos, cosa que complica aún más la tarea de deshacerte de sus pantalones y te pones muy nervioso. Lo miras y lo descubres sonriendo, pero no la típica sonrisa que te robaría el aliento, sino esa con la que se burla en silencio de ti. Arrugas el entrecejo, molesto y acercas tu boca a su hombro para hincarle los dientes a modo de venganza. Jadea.

Pero si hay algo mejor que escuchar jadear a Tristan, es escucharlo gemir cuando al fin ganas la batalla contra sus pantalones e introduces una mano acariciando su erección. Gruñe sujetándote los brazos, aprisionándote aún más contra la madera antes de unir vuestras bocas, salvo que esta vez es diferente. Mordisquea tu labio inferior, tirando de él y pasándole la lengua después. Introduce su lengua en tu boca con maestría y te saborea con pasión. Tal acción te ha distraído lo suficiente como para que las caricias en el miembro de tu compañero frenaran y no duda en aprovecharse de ello.

Mordisquea el mentón y tirando de tu cuerpo te pone de cara a la pared. Juega con tu oreja y tiemblas. Le gusta torturarte. Frota su cuerpo contra el tuyo, su miembro contra tus nalgas y gimes. Te tapa la boca con la mano y no piensas pasar por eso, así que le muerdes los dedos. Su risa ronca es música para ti, lo miras sobre tu hombro imitando su sonrisa burlona. Su lengua te tortura la nuca, el cuello y los hombros y tu cuerpo te impulsa a frotarte con más ahínco contra él. Te agarra con fuerza las caderas. Sabes lo que viene ahora, lo habías vivido en sueños y lo esperabas ahora con unas ganas terribles. Gime contra tu oreja. Aprietas los dientes por la intromisión porque es molesto.

-Relájate –susurra con voz ronca. Intentas obedecerle, pero eres incapaz de ordenarle cualquier cosa a tu cuerpo ahora mismo.

Te acaricia el miembro con una mano, con la otra serpentea por tu cuerpo haciendo arder todo lo que toca. Te acostumbras a tenerle dentro de ti y se lo haces saber moviendo, de nuevo, tu cuerpo hacia él. Es algo que no esperaba, se nota por el gruñido de sorpresa que no puede contener. Se mueve primero lentamente y luego simplemente se entrega a un ritmo errático. Sale por completo de tu interior sólo para volver a introducirse hasta el fondo y arrancarte un gemido en el que gritas su nombre y ruegas por más. Eso lo anima a seguir, porque vuelve a repetir el movimiento una y otra vez. Tira de tu pelo hacia atrás, te obliga a girar la cabeza para poder besarte. Le muerdes el labio sin querer, pero no se queja. Apartas una mano de la pared para rodearlo y colocarla sobre la parte inferior de la espalda, presionando para que aumente el ritmo.

Crees tocar el cielo con su última estocada, siempre con su nombre en la punta de la lengua. Manchas su mano con tu simiente y segundos después sientes la calidez de él dentro de ti, también susurrando tu nombre. Aún esperas que se haya equivocado y que en realidad no fuera tu nombre, sino un gruñido. A lo mejor no has escuchado bien, puede que te lo hayas imaginado.

Mientras recuperas el aliento, sigues tratando de digerir lo que acaba de ocurrir. La vergüenza te invade y ahora no sabes qué decir, tampoco te atreves a moverte. Recuerdas la mano con la que lo tocabas y la dejas caer. Sientes su respiración en tu cuello, su cuerpo sudoroso contra el tuyo igualmente sudoroso. Te abraza desde atrás y te paralizas. Te preparas para cualquier tipo de respuesta que realmente sería normal. Las típicas como "_es un error_", "_esto nunca ha pasado_" o algo por el estilo, las típicas frases hechas que se dicen a las muchachas tras una noche de sexo.

Agarra suavemente tu brazo después de apartarse de ti y te obliga a encararlo, sin embargo, tú huyes de su mirada. Como si así pudieras atrasarlo todo y permanecer así. Pero te agarra la cabeza, no tienes más opción que mirar esos ojos oscuros, esa nariz recta y esos labios que parecen decirte que los muerdas y que te aseguran que jamás te cansarás de hacerlo. No dice nada, pero en sus ojos parece prometerte la luna. Te sonríe sólo a ti y te besa con la misma pasión que al principio. Dejas que te guíe hasta que se separa demasiado pronto para tu gusto.

Te da la espalda, pero se da la vuelta para mirarte una vez más antes de salir de las caballerizas. Nunca ha sido un hombre de muchas palabras, lo sabes, pero simplemente porque le basta con una mirada para decirlo todo: **volverá a repetirse**. Porque muchas veces con una mirada basta, sobre todo si se trata de él.

* * *

Hola :_D.

Ya sé que el título no tiene nada que ver, pero soy horrible, bueno, peor que horrible, a la hora de poner títulos. Espero que os haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo algo utilizando esta persona y creo que cometo muchos errores, pero practicar significa mejorar. Hay que intentarlo, ¿no?

Sé que tengo una historia abandonada. La continuaré, sólo necesito tiempo porque estoy de exámenes. Sé que he hecho esta sin seguir con la otra, pero es que vi la película por quinta vez y la imaginación...NO ME LO PODÍA QUITAR DE LA CABEZA Y SKDJFALSKDF. Eso.

Repito que espero que os haya gustado, jo ;^;.

Nos vemos 3.


End file.
